


Fall Decor

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fall Decor, Fluff and Humor, Huxloween, M/M, Married Life, Millennials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Hux drunk buys the wrong size of Fall themed pillow cases. It's 2spoopy for like 5 seconds.There will be a sequel later in the month.





	Fall Decor

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I posted. Hoping to do some more Huxloween prompts for this year. Really liked the prompt list!

Kylo should’ve known Hux would be as uptight about details in the household as he was in the office. That’s what you get for marrying your coworker. Although they were heads of different departments, there were enough meetings for Kylo to realize Hux could micromanage even the cockroaches in the dumpsters that bordered the smoking area. He snorted at the thought of the stern redhead waving his smoke telling the cockroaches that they need to burrow higher to get the fresher goods before demonstrating his orders. It was most likely going against the cockroaches modus operandi, but Hux would strong arm them until they did what he wanted them to. 

Today’s cockroaches were the throw pillows Hux was forcing into the newly purchased autumnal cases. He was red faced and had already threatened to break Kylo’s knee caps if he tried to help. Kylo slid back down on his black leather powered La-Z-Boy recliner (“It’s a reading chair, you buffoon!”) that had a lumbar support pillow with a new case saying “Fall into Love” in orange cursive. His phone dinged with Rey’s snapchat response to the snap of the cheesy pillow cover. He opened his phone ignoring Hux. 

_ Ew. He really is the antichrist. _

Kylo took a deep breath and waited for his defensive streak to calm down. His little sister had sided with the rest of his laid back family a long time ago but was still willing to stay in touch. He closed his eyes for a second and composed a reply:  _ I don’t think the antichrist would lose to a throw pillow. _

He secretly filmed a couple of snaps of Hux punching a pillow into the corner of a snug case to only have the pillow pop back out with his retreating fist. He stood there panting expletives before stomping into the kitchen. Kylo’s last snap was of Hux stomping back into the living room with a butter knife and a face realizing he was being filmed.

Kylo laughed while quickly sending the snaps to Rey before tucking his phone in his jeans back pocket. Hux tossed the knife on the couch and attempted to punch Kylo. The taller man gently blocked the lackluster attack by brushing Hux’s left fist away with his right hand. In time with Hux’s arm swinging away, Kylo’s legs were sweeping Hux’s unbalanced stance. Hux cursed as he was spun 180 degrees and pulled into Kylo’s arms. Kylo felt flush with pride. Being able to literally sweep his husband off his feet was worth the two decades of martial arts. Hux went limp in his arms and sighed, “I really thought the 40 by 40 centimeter cases would work for our 16 by 16 inch pillows.”

Kylo kissed the back of Hux’s head, “You were drunk when you purchased them.”

“And whose fault is that?” Hux snipped defensively while stiffening in Kylo’s arms.

“Hux,” Kylo’s voice softened to nearly a whisper. “It’s just pillows. The new throw blankets feel orgasmic, the wax melts smell perfectly natural, Millie isn’t interested in destroying the decorational gourds, and my hands haven’t cracked with the season change thanks to the new lotion you put in my bag.”

Hux was still a little stiff in his arms, but he was at least looking at Kylo. Hux licked his lips before turning completely for a kiss on the lips. A small voiceless thank you that Kylo has learned to appreciate and love. Kylo returned the thank you with a firmer kiss and a squeeze of Hux’s rear. He couldn’t help growling as Hux wriggled his ass.

Hux cursed and pulled away, “No, not until 10 pm. Now, let’s try to recoup the costs. I think we can sell these on Nextdoor.”

“Oh? We’re not just gonna buy some more 14 by 14 pillows?” Kylo asked with a smirk.

Hux glared at him while collecting the cases, “We have enough pillows.”

“Whoa. Can I get that in writing?” Kylo asked with mock surprise. His phone dinged with Rey’s response. He grinned, “Or on video?”

Hux rolled his eyes, “One of these days, you will grow up.”


End file.
